A Weekend to Remember
by LuckyNumber11
Summary: Nick and Judy have the weekend off! They have decided that it's time to slow down from the police work and have fun with each other. This will be a series of chapters telling the story of the love, fun, and excitement that they shared together on that special weekend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my very first fan fiction. I'm pretty new to writing, so if you found any errors or have any tips, I would greatly appreciate it if you could let me know. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **A Weekend To Remember**_

It was a beautiful summer day in Zootopia, and it seemed as if the entire city decided to go outside and enjoy the amazing weather. Today the Downtown Zootopia Pool finally opened, and it was packed to the limits. The mammals could barely move in the crowded water, as the young cubs and kits swam underneath the larger animal's with joy and excitement. Judy loved to swim, her large feet propelled her with ease and she had been skilled at backstroking ever since she was a child. Nick, however, enjoyed the indoor life. He spent most of his time playing video games and watching movies. Although the Police Academy training may have worked him hard, it didn't take him away from his couch potato habits. Lately, Judy had been trying to get him up and moving, so this was the perfect opportunity to get him outside.

After eating a perfect lunch of roasted carrots with sesame sauce, Judy rushed into her room and hastily put on her bathing suit. It was a shiny purple bikini that was a slim fit to her small, curvy body. After putting it on, she walked over to the mirror and did a joyful twirl. Judy hopped with glee thinking about how exciting it was to go swimming with Nick. She was slightly nervous though, having not swam in a couple of years, she didn't know what to expect from a popular public pool. Judy tried to relax, she had to remind herself that the only animal who's opinion mattered was Nick.

Judy heard her phone ringing in the other room, of course with the custom ringtone, "Try Everything" by Gazelle, for Nick. She sprinted over to the kitchen to find her phone and looked at the screen, it showed a handsome picture of Nick wearing his police uniform on his first day of work. Immediately Judy pressed the accept button and answered with excitement.

Judy's voice squeaked as she exclaimed "Hi Nick!"

"Hey Carrots! Are you all ready for me to pick you up?" said Nick with a slight chuckle.

"Yep, all set. I'll wait at the bottom of the stairs so you don't need to walk all the way up."

"Great thinking Carrots, I don't think I could make it up to you!" Judy giggled at his joke, Nick's humor always seemed to brighten her day.

"Alright you sly fox, I'll see you when you get here."

After they said goodbye, Judy put a long t-shirt over her bikini, picked up her pool bag and walked down the many flights of stairs to the lobby.

Five minutes later, Nick arrived at the curb in his small red car. Judy's ears pricked up when she saw him and she walked outside to the car door. Nick got out and helped her put the bag in the backseat.

"Here, let me handle that Carrots," said Nick.

Judy made her way to the door and struggled to open it. She had always found it frustrating that cars were so tall, each time she got in one she had to reach up and climb on board. Judy sat in the passenger seat and Nick started the car.

The drive was quiet, she was too nervous to ask him if he had gone to this pool before, or if he had ever swam at a pool.

* * *

Finally, after the painfully long drive through the main street traffic, they had made it to the pool. Judy got out of the car and Nick handed her the pool bag as they walked towards the entrance.

"Wow, it looks pretty crowded today," said Nick

"Oh, that doesn't matter, I'm just excited that I get to go swimming with you," said Judy.

Nick gave her a happy smirk. "Same here Carrots, I had to buy a special bathing suit just for the occasion."

Nick was wearing a nice new pair of blue swim trunks with a tropical design on the front. Judy got worried, she didn't know what he would think of her new suit. Too tight? Too shiny?

Judy swiped both of their Zootopia Swim Passes at the front desk and they walked through the gated door. There were so many large animals walking around them that Nick had to hold Judy so that she wouldn't get stepped on. Back behind the pool there was a grassy field almost completely covered in blankets, but Nick managed to find a spot in the back corner of the area. Once they made their way over, Judy took out a long yellow blanket from the pool bag and laid it gently on the grass.

"Alright, let's go Nick, I don't want to waste a minute," said Judy.

"Okay hold on, hold on," said Nick as he took off his shirt.

Judy quickly took off her shirt as well and pushed her ears back. Nick was frozen, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He thought the bikini was perfect. Its dark shade of purple perfectly matched her beautiful eyes and her body looked stunning in the suit.

Judy noticed that he was staring and got nervous. "What's wrong, do you not like it? Oh I knew it was a bad pick and the color is really ugly a- ..."Nick cut her off and placed his paw on her mouth.

"It looks amazing on you Judy, it's perfect," said Nick with a smile.

Judy's cheeks turned red as she tried to cover her face with her ears, she gave Nick a hug and buried her head in the fur on his chest.

"Thank you, I'm so glad you like it!" said Judy, still hugging him tightly.

Judy grabbed his paw and pulled him along as she ran to the pool. Judy carefully stuck her foot in the water, trying to avoid the other mammals. It felt colder than she could have imagined, but with the sun sizzling harshly on her neck, she didn't even care. Judy slowly lowered down into the pool and started to shiver, it was much worse than she thought, but Nick got in and wrapped his arms around her, and as she felt the gentle embrace of his firm chest on her body, she started to warm up.

* * *

After hours of swimming, relaxing on their blanket, and eating tasty snacks, the two decided to go back to Judy's apartment to watch a movie. Nick was obviously very happy with that plan, he had been waiting to sit back down on a couch all day. They quickly packed up their things and drove to the apartment building. Once they arrived, they were both exhausted after the long day outside. Nick plopped down on the rickety sofa and propped his feet up on her glass table.

"So, what movie should we watch?" said Judy.

"Whatever you feel like watching, Carrots," said Nick with a relaxed sigh.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 **Once again thank you so much for reading and if you have any suggestions at all I would greatly appreciate you letting me know. I will be continuing this story with many more chapters and trust me it will get much more interesting. See you next time!**

 **\- LuckyNumber11**


	2. Chapter 2

**** WARNING: MAJOR NSFW BELOW****

 **Author's Note: I'd like to start off by saying that I'm really sorry about how long I took to update, I went away over Spring Break and did not have access to a computer the entire time. It was killing me that I couldn't write but there was nothing I could do about it. Anyway, thank you so much for the terrific response to the first chapter! I'm having a lot of fun writing my first fan fictions and I really appreciate the support. I would also really appreciate it if you could leave me a little review, it doesn't have to be much, but your feedback and suggestions are what keep me motivated. Thanks again, and enjoy! (Sorry if this chapter was too sexual...)**

* * *

Nick stretched himself out on the heavenly leather sofa, moving his body into a slumped, relaxed position. He started to feel weak and tired as he sank into the large couch cushions, letting his arms fall down to his sides.

"Nice sofa Juds, must have been expensive." He said, closing his eyes.

"Nope, I didn't have to buy it, my parents gave it to me once they got a new one." Said Judy as she opened a DVD case. "So what you're sitting on is what my parents used to change hundreds of my siblings diapers." She started to giggle when she saw Nicks eyes fling open.

He hopped off the sofa and frantically brushed himself off, gagging a few times. Nick had a sensitive stomach, and Judy knew this, so it always confused her when he would eat insects. She thought it was adorable when Nick showed his soft side, it was a rare occurrence, but it was special. Judy believed this was the true side of Nick, when he tried to act cool, she didn't feel like he was being himself.

"Oh calm down Nick, I was just joking." Judy said, walking over to the couch.

"I'm sorry, but don't mess with me like that, Carrots!" He gave her a gentle noogie on her head, and she laughed.

Judy sat down next to Nick in the center of the large couch and the movie began. She tried to sit as close to Nick as possible, feeling his warm fur against her shoulder. As they shuffled around trying to find a comfortable spot, Judy laid her legs on top of Nick's, moving her toes around. They both sighed in relief and cuddled each other. Judy rubbed against Nick's semi-coarse fur, causing him to blush. Many thought rushed through Nick's head, all he ever wanted to do was hold her, to feel her small body against his own. In the embrace of the moment, Nick slowly reached his arm around Judy's back, which startled her. Judy was intrigued, Nick had never made a move on her before. She loved the feeling of his toned arm on the back of her neck, letting her head gently lean back onto it. At this moment, the two of them both realized something was happening.

They knew they wanted each other.

Nick turned his head down and stared at Judy, she was facing up as her head leaned against his arm. He loved having her close, he felt relaxed and happy, wishing they could stay like this forever. Judy started back at him lovingly, her large purple eyes meeting his emerald eyes. They both smiled at each other and blushed. Judy wanted to see more of Nick, and she wanted him to see more of her. Nick slowly leaned down to her face as Judy leaned upwards, and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Judy felt Nick's tongue enter her mouth and she welcomed it gladly, pushing herself deeper into the kiss. Se wrapped her arms around Nick, playing with the fur on his back. Nick rolled himself over so that he was on his back. Judy was now laying on his firm chest, she could feel his muscles and rubbed her stomach against him. They made-out for a long time, but eventually broke their kiss to breathe, leaving a think strand of saliva between their tongues when they separated.

Nick couldn't believe what they had just done, before today, he had only flirted with Judy, but now they were kissing? It all seemed so quick, but he wanted it more than anything, and so did she. Judy was shocked as well, but she wanted more of his embrace, more of his body. She leaned down and pressed her lips back onto his, going deeper every second. Once again their tongues thrashed as they made out. Although this kiss was not as long as the first, it was just as loving and passionate. As they separated for the second time, they simply stared into each other's eyes with lust.

"Wow, so that happened..." Nick said with an awkward chuckle. He took a deep breathe and was about to apologize, but Judy hushed him quickly.

"It's okay, I loved it, you're such a good kisser." Judy played with they fur on Nick's head, and he blushed.

Nick stuttered "I-I know this has all been so fast, but I feel like it was meant to happen."

"I do too, Nickie..."

Nick felt relived as he grasped her hand tightly. "Perhaps we can take this into the other room?" He said nervously.

"Of course sweetie, but I'm feeling pretty weak, so you might need to carry me." Judy said as she giggled.

Nick stood up slowly with Judy still in his arms. Not to his surprise, she was light as a feather. He leaned down and clicked a button to turn off the movie, which they had already long-forgotten about. Judy then tightly latched onto him as he walked towards her bedroom.

Nick had never been in her room before. It was very neat, he noticed that all of her clothes were folded in a basket, and the papers on her desk weren't crumpled up and jumbled, but rather organized and in neat piles. Nick would never keep his own room this clean, but he knew she was a hard-working kind of mammal, so he expected this.

Nick gently closed the door behind him and placed her down onto the small, creaky bed.

"So, what now...?" Said Nick with a blush.

"What do you think, hun?" Judy pulled her long t-shirt over her head to once again reveal her stunning purple bathing suit.

Nick started to get aroused, and he stared at her perfect body. Judy then began to un attach the clip on her bikini top, sliding the shiny clothing off to the side. Her breasts were fully exposed now, and Nick couldn't keep his eyes off them. Although they were smaller, the breasts were cute and perfectly round.

"What do you think...? Judy said, embarrassed as he saw Nick glaring.

"I think they're perfect Juds." said Nick, even more aroused than before.

Nick couldn't hold it back any longer, he wanted Judy too much. He quickly bent down and pulled the bottom part of the bikini towards Judy's feet. Judy kicked the bikini piece off of her foot. She was completely naked now in all her glory, with a soaking wet vagina.

Nick's instincts were starting to kick in, with his thick cock now fully erect as he observed Judy's absolute beauty. Judy noticed his bulge and blushed, getting hornier as she started to sweat. She quickly unbuckled Nick's pants and pulled them down to his feet, revealing his white boxers with a giant lump underneath it. Judy bit her lip, she desired his cock so much, she wanted to hold it. Nick noticed her anxiousness and pulled down his boxers. His cock was big and red, it was sticking straight up and hard as a rock.

Judy couldn't help herself anymore, she tightly grabbed Nick's throbbing cock and licked the tip. Nick let out a deep moan as she hit his sensitive spot. Judy enjoyed the taste of his sexy cock, she twirled her tongue around the tip and down to the knot. Nick loved the feeling of her tongue on his dick, but he wanted more. He pushed her head down so that it engulfed his entire cock.

Judy tried to control her gag reflex as she lovingly deep-throated Nick's cock. She quickly moved up and down, sucking him hard as he continued to moan in pleasure. She could sense that he was coming close to orgasm, so she sucked faster and faster until Nick couldn't hold back any longer.

"J-Judy, I'm gonna- AHH!" Nick screamed as he unleashed his hot cum into Judy's mouth. Judy coughed, trying to swallow his large load down her throat.

Nick certainly wasn't done, and neither was Judy. Nick grabbed Judy's legs and spread them, revealing her perfect tight vagina. He knew that she was ready for him, that she wanted him. Nick grabbed Judy and thrusted her towards the edge of the bed as she layed back and prepared for his penetration. He knew it was Judy's first time, so he wanted to make her more comfortable.

"Are you okay with this?" Said Nick with a concerned look.

"Yes, you don't know how long I've been dreaming of this Nickie, give it to me now..." Judy said as she was twitching with sexual tension.

Nick then touched the tip of his cock onto her member. Judy lightly moaned as he moved it aorund the edge of her vagina, not yet pushing it in. But Judy was tired of waiting, she wanted him to fuck her more than anything.

"Do it Nick, put it in!" She yelped.

Nick jammed his enormous cock inside of her tight vagina. Judy screamed with a mix of pain and pleasure as he stretched her pussy hard. He began to thrust his cock in and out slowly as a start, but tensions grew quickly. Judy started to moan very loudly as he fucked her harder and harder. He rammed his dick as deep as he could inside of her, and Judy loved it.

"Aaaahh... oooohh... aaaahh... oooohh...yeah, fuck me harder Nick!" Judy said, breathing heavily.

Nick fucked her faster and faster as he pleasured her immensely, streching her body as he moved her up and down. He started to lick her tits as he fucked her, turning on Judy even more. After a while, they wanted a position change, so Nick layed his back on the bed and she hopped on top of him, shoving her cute bunny butt in his face. Nick licked her wet vagina for a minute, pushing his tongue deep inside of her. Judy let out small moans as he hit her sensitive spots, her legs twitching with pleasure.

Nick put his hands on her hips and guided her vagina over to the tip of his gleaming cock. Judy then pushed down onto it and started to thrust in and out. She screamed in pleasure as Nick's cock hit her G-spot. Judy's hips began to move on their own, riding Nick's cock smoothly and quickly. Judy bounced faster and faster until they were both about to orgasm, but they tried to hold it back as long as they could.

"N-Nick, I'm about to..." Judy squeaked, barely able to speak.

"I'm gonna cum too Judy!" said Nick right after.

Judy squirted all over Nick's cock as he unleashed his load of semen into her vagina. They were both panted frantically, exhausted after their energetic sex. Judy then laid down onto his chest, stretching her body with Nick's cock still inside of her. They stayed there for a while, not wanting to move way from each other. Nick and Judy's eyes eventually began to close, and soon enough, they found themselves sound asleep in each others arms, embraced with love.

* * *

 **Okay, sorry, that got really sexual. But hey, maybe some of you liked it, who knows? Anyway, if you did read the whole thing, thank you so much! For the next chapter, I will try to pick the best idea that somebody sends me either through PM or a review! So, if you want something specific to happen in the next chapter, make sure to let me know, I may pick yours!**

 **-LuckyNumber11**

 **-LuckyNumber11**


End file.
